


Ravenous

by Melusine11



Series: Reylo Monster Week 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blood, F/M, Just Vampire related blood and sex stuff, Knife Mention, Smut, Vampire Hunter Rey, Vampire Kylo Ren, just mind the tags and it will be fine, pseudo soulmates if I ever touch this again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: He is ravenous when he wakes. Body springing up from the mattress resting on the slab of stone that he keeps nestled away in his basement. He cannot recall ever being so hungry, not since he was a newly turned fledgling. It makes no sense because he had fed, supplies pilfered from the blood bank, not even two days ago.





	Ravenous

He is ravenous when he wakes. Body springing up from the mattress resting on the slab of stone that he keeps nestled away in his basement. He cannot recall ever being so hungry, not since he was a newly turned fledgling. It makes no sense because he had fed, supplies pilfered from the blood bank, not even two days ago. He shuffles up the stairs, feeling drowsy and like he could take on a whole coven at the same time. In his mind, he compiles a list of all the things he wants to accomplish tonight after he’s feeling more awake.

The scream startles him when he pushes through the door. He spins, coming face to face with a girl, a woman; young and bright and beautiful, and she smells so good, and ah, this is the reason.

“Mister Ren!” she gasps, flinging her body back against the wall, “I am, so, so sorry. Maz told me I needed to finish things up before nightfall, but I just couldn’t let it go. I mean, what if you needed it tonight, and it was an easy fix, all things considered, but it took far more time than I meant for it too. I, uh, was on my way out the door, honest.” She continues to ramble on as he stares at her and when she finally pauses to take a breath, he turns and closes the door to the basement.

“What were you fixing?” he asks, turning back around to look at her.

“What?” Her eyes flit up from where they lingered at his waist and he suddenly remembers he’s very naked. “I’m sorry,” she insists again and he waves her off, “Do you maybe have something to put on? I know you like to keep it cool in here, but this is really - clearly you aren’t cold,” she babbles and he takes note of how prettily she blushes, “I just mean, we should keep things professional, or, how about, I just close my eyes and you lead me to the door so I can leave.” She takes in a shuddering breath and covers her eyes, which only makes him smile, “also, please don’t tell Maz I was here late, I like this job, and I can’t afford to get fired.”

“Of course,” he responds slowly once he’s sure she’s finally finished talking. He moves before she does, gone and back in the blink of an eye, now wearing some preposterous black silk robe he’s never worn before. Maz had picked it up, ‘it’s on sale’ she had told him, ‘just keep it in the bedroom so it looks like you actually use it.’ So he had, and once every two weeks it disappeared for dry cleaning. 

The girl is still standing there, blood flushed cheeks looking ever so enticing and hand still in place, he doesn’t even know her name.

“What’s your name?” he asks and watches as she pries two fingers apart to take a peek at him, watches her body heave with a sigh of relief before she drops it.

“Rey, and I was fixing your universal remote. Maz thought it just needed batteries, but that wasn’t it. One of the circuits on the board was weird, so I had to bypass that with a new one and then make sure that - and you don’t actually care. I should go. I’m sorry, again, I know Maz said you have this thing about people, and I really just lost track of time.”

“How long have you been working here?”

“A bit, almost three months.” She frowns as her eyes really take him in, “wasn’t that up in your room?” she asks taking a step back.

He follows immediately, “was it?”

With a nod she takes another step, “I picked it up from the cleaners today, I left it on the clothes tree. Why,” He watches her throat work as she swallows, “Why did you come up from the basement?”

“I enjoy the dark.” Her back hits the large wooden double doors at the entrance and he stops a hair's breadth away from her. He can hear the way her heart is pounding, how the blood is rushing through her veins, and gods her _smell_. Ambrosia. “Don’t be afraid,” he soothes and Rey immediately bristles.

“I’m not afraid of _you_. I’m afraid of the consequences for being here too late.”

“I won’t let Maz fire you, in fact, she doesn’t even have to know.”

Rey sags against the door and he steps back so they don’t actually touch. “Thank you so much. Well. Have a nice night, Mister Ren.”

“You as well, Rey.” He takes another step back as she opens the door and slips through before it shuts. Once he hears her start her car, he practically bolts for the kitchen and the locked cabinet that hides his small blood refrigerator. He consumes it cold, biting into the bag and devouring it in moments. It’s not enough, he knew this before he drank it, that it wouldn’t be enough to overcome whatever thrall she had put on him. He doesn’t finish anything he planned to that night.

“You know, I gave it some thought,” her voice greets him the next night, as he stumbles, delirious and ravenous once more to the surface, through his basement door.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he grunts, even though he’s delighted to find her here once more.

“I know, and you can have me fired if you want, but I don’t think you want that.” He swings around into his kitchen and finds her seated on the countertop, just above his locked cabinet. “Oh!” she straightens and blushes. “You’re naked again.”

“This is my house, I sleep naked.” He crosses his arms just under his chest and flexes. He’s sure he isn’t meant to hear her muttered ‘showoff’ but he does and it makes him smile. “Now what were you thinking about, that you had to disobey the rules again to tell me.”

“You’re just gonna stand there, like that?” she gestures at him and his smile widens, which makes her gasp and jump from the counter. “You aren’t even trying to hide, are you?” she asks.

“Should I? In my own home, where I have established, rigorous rules for a reason? Why are you here, Rey? This is dangerous, you know I could take whatever I want.” He sways towards her for a moment before righting himself.

She nods and crosses her own arms. “You didn’t last night.”

“I only have so much self-control,” He growls and her answering smile infuriates him. “I could destroy you.”

“Perhaps,” she says with a little smirk, heel kicking back against the locked door, “but you probably won’t. So, how old are you?”

The question throws him, but he answers. “twenty-nine.”

“And you were turned into a vampire, when?”

“Rey.”

“I know you’d like to deny it, but you have zero subtlety, which I suppose is why Maz has me sign an NDA.” He opens his mouth to speak but she holds up a hand. “All very suspicious.”

“You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.”

Her smile is something lethal, “yes, but satisfaction brought it back. Sounds a little familiar. At least to a vampire?”

“I can assure you, it wasn’t satisfaction that brought me back,” he tells her, amused by her gall.

“Perhaps not,” she sighs, hopping from the counter with all the grace of a baby bird learning to fly. “So, when?”

“1545.”

“Oh, wow, you’re old! Like really old! You look good for your age,” she laughs and he frowns.

“What sort of game are you playing?” He growls, staking towards her, backing her into the counter. Her eyes flit down for just a moment and he exhales heavily through his nose. “Do you find me distracting?” He teases.

Rey’s eyes crinkle at the corners when she laughs. “A bit, if I’m being honest.”

“Good. You’re distracting as hell.”

“I’m fully clothed,” she points out, elegant fingers twisting the bottom of her shirt.

“I’m aware. It’s the way you smell.” He leans in and sniffs just below her ear, flinching when she smacks him away.

“Alright, you weirdo.”

“I don’t need to be close,” he purrs, “your smell, it lingers. I just like being closer, it’s better.”

She looks skeptical and then nods, “still weird, now. Here’s the deal,” she reaches into her jacket and her hand comes back out with a wooden stake. He recoils immediately, pressed against the wall opposite her. “Calm down,” she huffs while placing the stake down on the counter with exaggerated movements.

“Who sent you?” He demands with a growl.

“It’s really hard to take you seriously while you’re naked, you know that right?” He rolls his eyes. “No one sent me. It was pure happenstance.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“I didn’t think you would, so, as a gesture of good faith,” she trails off, turning to wander across the kitchen, digging around for a moment then withdrawing with a shot glass. She keeps eye contact with him as she slams it to the counter and flips open a switchblade he didn’t even notice her draw.

“Wait, no,” he starts, moving towards her, but she presses the blade in the meat of her thumb pad and then positions it over the small glass. 

Her smell blooms, laying thick on the back of his tongue and he makes a noise of distress. “I can’t,” he croaks, taking careful steps towards her. 

“Why not?” She asks, glancing over at his encroaching form.

“It won’t be enough.”

“No?” She pushes at the side of her thumb with her index finger, and in a flash he’s gripped her wrist, spinning her quickly and sucking her thumb into his mouth. “Oh!” she gasps, eyes wide as he groans, crowding ever further into her space.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he speaks around the digit, fingertips digging into the flesh of her hips to pull her flush against him.

“I wanted to do it,” she whispers, her warm breath hitting his hand holding hers.

“Who sent you?” He asks again after laving his tongue against the wound to close it and then pulling her finger from his mouth with an obscene ‘pop’

“No one,” she insists, “I’ve been traveling, and mostly out of the scene unless a real terror shows up somewhere.”

“And do I fit that bill?” Shakes her head at him. “Are you sure, Rey?”

“No,” she whispers, timidly rolling her hips into his.

He chuckles at the movement, “oh, is that how you’re going to play, sweetheart. Didn’t you learn anything from your teachers?”

“I’ve learned plenty, but I also know it’s important to indulge once in a while.”

“I really don’t think they’d approve,” he grunts, hoisting her up over his shoulder.

“Wait!” She yelps, hands scrambling for purchase, “where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere more comfortable,” he tells her tersely, snatching up the shot glass and carrying both of it and her upstairs.

She bounces on the bed when he tosses her down and she grunts in surprise at the action. “Warn a girl, next time, will ya?” She chastises, kicking off her flats and unbuckling her belt. He places the glass on the bedside table and watches her undress. “You’re just gonna let me do this myself?” She asks while pulling her shirt over her head.

“No,” he pounces as soon as the fabric escapes her touch. His fingers quickly undo the button of her pants, and he doesn’t even bother with the zipper yanking them down over her thighs and then off onto his floor. He hums when he straightens, leaning forward to smooth out her underwear that he had displaced.

“You look delicious.” He falls to his knees, dragging her closer to the edge, “may I?” He asks with a smirk, glancing up to see her propped up on her elbows to stare down at him. It’s a frantic nod and she falls back into the bed when he presses his face against her and inhales. Up on the bed, Rey makes a startled sound. He had plans, a slower seduction, maybe, but no, it can’t be helped now. Her underwear falls to pieces beneath his hands and he truly dives into her, tongue running the length of her pussy lips before swirling against her clit. Rey fists his hair in her hands and he groans against her.

“I swear to all things holy, if you stop, I will stake you.”

“You’re out of weapons,” he speaks against her thigh, fingers dragging over her warm skin. He feels her body heave with a breath and he drags his tongue up her thigh to settle in the depths of her cunt once again. He delights in the way she writhes against him, hands still tangled in his hair, trying desperately to guide him where she wants him.

He drinks down every drop when she cums against his mouth, then stands over her, watching her take unsteady breaths. Her bra is easily taken care of, rent down the center with a quick tug. “I’ll buy you a new one,” he hushes her impending rant with a gentle caress over the newly exposed flesh.

“You better,” she grumbles, arching into his touch. He bends, mouth encasing a breast. When his teeth pierce her, she jolts beneath him, a yelp escaping from her and he chuckles against her skin. He sucks hard, pulling blood into his mouth as his tongue swirls around her nipple. Swallowing her down, he pulls away, watching in heated delight as the two puncture wounds on the side of her tit continue to bleed, running down her side to ruin his bedding. Turning from her he finally picks up the glass. It’s cooled now, but still useable. She swears at him when he upends it and pours her meager offering over her torso. Some of it pools in the shallow divot just beneath her ribcages, some finds a home in her belly button, but the rest runs wild over her skin.

She squirms under his scrutiny and his smile is wicked as he finally caves, tongue tracing the trails of blood. He fastens his mouth over her belly button and sucks everything he can from it, pressing his tongue into it to pick up any last remnants of blood. She makes a poor attempt to smother a moan in the palm of her hand. He grabs her around the waist again, she’s already bruising from where he had gripped earlier, but he likes the marks on her, and she doesn’t seem to mind.

She cries out when his teeth and tongue drag a path up her abdomen, he doesn’t break the skin, but oh how he wants to. “Don’t be scared,” he croons, tongue flicking out at the next pool of her blood. She scoffs above him and his lips twist into a smirk as he follows the path on her body. He bites her other breast, over her heart, just because he can. She’s glaring at him when he finally rises.

“Was that necessary?” 

He runs his tongue over his teeth, watches her eyes track the movement and his hands push her thighs farther apart. “I love a gorgeous mess,” he rumbles, palming his cock before pressing forward, running it up and down her cunt just to tease her. “So wet,” he murmurs, then presses in. Her mouth drops open and her hands that had been mostly idle at her sides dart to him. “Fuck,” he groans when he’s finally seated inside of her fully. “So fucking tight, so good.” She nods in agreement, hair a wild halo around her, and he hooks her knee over his forearm, then braces the other hand on the bed beside her. 

“What are you doing?” she grunts, moving against him when he remains still, and he shifts, the movement making her cry out, to lick at the side of her breast and the blood falling there.

“Admiring the way you look, but if you’re so impatient-”

Beneath him, she shifts again. “I am.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you.” He takes another moment to look down at her, then he starts moving, pulling a long moan from her. 

Kylo tries to keep the pace slow, and steady, but Rey is having none of it, her hands pulling at him, her mouth begging him for more. Who is he to refuse? He fucks into her hard, shifting her across the bed until he needs to climb in after her, and then he spins her and places her hands on the headboard. “Brace yourself,” he growls before dipping back to her breasts, taking a long pull from each one before fucking into her again. 

When she cums around his cock, it feels like the wind has been knocked out of him. She’s so tight, and hot, and fuck, he can’t remember the last time he felt anything like it. He pulls out of her, and flips her onto her stomach, holding her hips up with little effort he enters her again. Her shout is muffled in the pillow but it’s one of the best sounds he’s heard all night. 

Twisting a hand into her hair he pulls her up, her hands fly back, gripping his ass in a move that surprises him, and then his mouth is on hers in a sloppy kiss. This time when she cums around him, he follows with a shout and it takes everything in him to not also sink his teeth into her and rip out her throat. He releases her and she falls limply to the bed.

“Fuck,” she groans, rolling over to watch him flop down next to her. “I’m not even going to try an explain this mess to the dry cleaners,” she huffs, which makes him laugh, “Or Maz,” she continues, finally rolling onto her back.

“We’ll just burn it, or you will, I’m not getting closer than I need to be to fire,” he states, tentatively reaching an arm out to her. He’s been alive for centuries, but women are still mostly a mystery to him. Rey, thankfully, catches on and slips into his embrace.

Her hand pats his chest, “you’re still cold,” she observes.

“I’d need a bigger donation, speaking of,” he rolls on top of her before she can protest, and quickly licks over the marks he had made on her, healing the wound enough to stop the steady trickle of blood, then cleaning up the lingering mess around it.

“Weirdo,” she hums when he settles beside her again.

“You were into it,” he points out, making her blush before extracting herself from his side. “Where are you going?”

“To shower. You can join if you want,” she throws over her shoulder, stepping through to the en-suite he’s never used a day in his un-life. 

He follows without hesitating, “So,” he begins, “you’re really a hunter?”

“Yup,” she answers without turning to look at him, too busy messing with the temperature and the multiple knobs and shower heads. “But as I said, I’m mostly out of that scene now.”

“Why did you take the job?”

She laughs “most men aren’t so chatty after sex, but okay. The pay was really great? Plus I love the town, figured I’d stay a while.”

He watches her step into the large shower stall with a frown, “how long did it take you to figure out?”

“Two weeks? Give or take a day. As I said, you have almost zero subtlety, now get in here and clean off, because you’re a bloody mess.”

He does as requested, crowding into her space, “you’re messier than I am,” which only makes her laugh again, and now that their power plays are currently over, he’s not sure how to handle her, because she’s clearly undisturbed by him.

“That’s why I’m in here, now pass me the soap.” Rey’s thorough, as she washes, and makes him do a final check to make sure she got all the blood, while all he wants is to cover her with it again.

“Food time!” she declares, stepping from the shower and wrapping herself in an overly large towel. “Then, sleep.” Kylo watches her frown as she passes the bed, but breezes by, marching down the stairs and back into the kitchen where the evening started.

“I have food?” he asks, watching her open a cabinet.

“No, you have one box of pop tarts and then a bunch of empty props. Very disappointing.”

“We could go out?” he offers, watching her rip into the silver packet with glee.

She frowns, towel slipping slightly on her frame, “go out where?” 

“There’s a diner not far from here, I don’t know if it’s any good, but, we could go.” She stares at him so long he becomes uncomfortable. “What? he snaps.

“Are you asking me out on a date?” His gaze is intense, and if he could still blush he probably would. Stupid, after all that they had just done.

He clears his throat and nods, “I suppose I am.”

“Alright. I’ll get dressed. You should too. If you even own clothes.”

“I own clothes,” he defends. “I don’t just sulk in my house at night, I go places.”

She lifts a brow before brushing past him, “you mean, steal blood from blood banks?”

He follows. Her clothes are on his floor, his are in his closet. “I - wait - how did you? I lock that.”

“I pick locks. Noble of you. A bit reassuring too. Means I won’t end up murdered.” He thinks she teasing, but he’s not sure, too busy watching her drop the towel and bend over to scoop up her clothes.

She’s pulling her shirt on when he finally snaps out of it. “Jury’s still out, you taste incredible.” He gets dressed before she’s finished buckling her belt and grins when she rolls her eyes.

“Let’s go,” she enthuses, slipping back into her shoes. “I’m absolutely starving!”

“I know the feeling,” he returns, following her down the stairs and out the front door into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you had told me a year ago I'd write something like this...I probably would have said that sounds crazy, but plausible, okay. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and are having fun reading all of the other amazing works for Monster Week so far. Feel free to follow me over on the old [tumblr](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com), or just leave a comment! Those are wonderful too.


End file.
